


we're in this together

by rainstxrmkisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Top Bang Chan, chan is basically peeta, its not graphic at all tho, minho is basically katniss, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: There's not exactly a lot of lookers among the miners in District 12, so seeing the cute baker everyday wasn't unappreciated. Now that they were older, Chan was in fact quite hot. And here he was, giving Minho hickies in a fucking cave while the Hunger Games continues outside.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	we're in this together

**Author's Note:**

> soooo haha what did you think? thanks to @hyunjinsbbgirl on twt for giving me a lot of inspo for this one <333

If Minho was being honest, he was terrified. If anyone asked him, he was totally fine and had everything under control. But no one asked him, so his inner monologue was screaming into the abyss.

Minho has been running for the past who knows how long, with some batshit crazy monster the Game Makers had thought up chasing him. He didn't even care how much noise he was making as he barreled through the forest, he just had to get away from those  _ things.  _ Despite the fact that he’s running for his life, he can’t get the image of them out of his head. 

Minho had been climbing down from his makeshift camp in the trees when he heard growling. He had turned and come face to face with the scariest looking dog he had ever seen, frothing at the mouth with its huge muscles twitching. 

It was then he saw the eyes. At first he didn't believe it, but what else could they be? In this nightmare dog’s head were his dead friend’s eyes. 

Early on in the Games, Minho had formed an alliance with a tiny boy by the name of Jeongin from District 11. Jeongin had become like a brother to him, almost representing the good in the world that Minho had started to believe didn’t exist anymore. The small boy reminded Minho of his brother, Seungmin, who he had volunteered to save, and soon became protective over him. They formed a strong bond as they fought for their survival in the Games, and promised each other that they would make it out together. 

But fate was cruel, and the Game Makers were ruthless. Jeongin had died in Minho’s arms, taken from him by a deadly poison that made sure Jeongin’s death was long and painful. He was only eighteen. Minho spent the entirety of the following night properly burying Jeongin, and made sure the hidden cameras knew how he felt.

Minho doesn't realize that his memories are consuming him until his foot catches on a root and he's sent sprawling. His cheek scrapes against a rock hard and he can feel his ankle painfully twist. Minho can hear the dogs getting closer, their barking and growling striking a primal fear deep inside him. He forces himself to his feet and keeps running, his ankle crying out in pain as he attempts to put his weight on it. 

Minho grits his teeth and continues sprinting as fast as he can, ignoring his body screaming for him to stop. His lungs are on fire and pain is shooting through his ankle, but he forces forward. He cannot lose to these things that the Game Makers created, he refuses to be killed by a thing carrying his Jeongin’s eyes. So he keeps going despite all of his body’s protests.

His body is starting to give out when he hears a shout to the left. He looks over to see a figure waving at him from what looks like a small cave. 

“Minho! Duck!” The figure shouts, and Minho instinctively does as he's told. 

The figure throws something past Minho and towards the dogs, and as Minho gets closer to the other person, he hears a small explosion. He looks behind him to see a cloud of smoke surrounding the dogs, causing them to halt their pursuit of him. Minho likes his odds with the unknown person better than with the dogs, so he sprints towards the cave and quickly ducks inside to follow him. They’re pretty deep inside before he stops and collapses to the ground. It's then he realizes who the other person is.

“Chan?” Minho says in disbelief, the man in question turning to face him. “What are you doing?” 

Chan is the other tribute from his district. This year’s games had a twist of each district having either two girls or two boys as tributes, and District 12 was boys. Chan had been selected from the names before Minho’s brother, except he had no one to save him. No one had even cried out in despair when he moved to the stage. Minho and Chan hadn’t been friends before this whole mess, but they'd been acquaintances. Chan often gave Minho the reject pieces of bread from his bakery because he knew it was just him taking care of Seungmin. 

Their mentor, Jackson, had explained to them that it may be advantageous for them to present as a duo, it may attract sponsors who want to see them make it through together. They managed to keep the facade alive through promotions, but neither of them were very comfortable with the situation. Being from the poorest district, they both hated everything about the Capitol and those who lived there, and they didn't care what they thought. So when they were finally inside the arena, they parted ways. Minho had found Jeongin and Chan somehow became part of the bigger group of careers that were hunting down the other tributes.

“I'm saving your ass, what does it look like?” Chan laughs, moving closer. 

“I don't need to be saved,” Minho grumbles, crossing his arms.

“Are you sure about that? You're in pretty bad shape,” Chan says, gesturing to Minho’s swollen ankle.

“It's fine,” Minho replies firmly.

“It doesn't look fine,” Chan insists. “Look, I somehow managed to catch the attention of a pretty generous sponsor, and I have some medical supplies that could help you. Do you want my help or not?”

Minho weighs his options. He didn't fully trust Chan yet, but he knows he wouldn't last long if he left the cave in the shape he’s in currently. His ankle is throbbing, and it would be suicide if he tried to run on it again.

“Fine. But only because I don't have any other choice.” Minho agrees reluctantly.

“Good. Stay here, okay? I hid everything deeper into the cave,” Chan says, squeezing Minho’s shoulder before standing up and moving into the darkness of the cave.

Minho watches Chan’s muscled back retreat into the shadows, and leans back fully against the cool rock. He lets out a deep sigh, realizing exactly how tired he was. He hadn't been able to just take a deep breath since Jeongin died. After losing Jeongin, Minho had been hyper vigilant, not letting himself make the same mistakes. 

But now, he can finally feel a sense of rest. Minho doesn't know what it is about Chan, but he had a calming effect. He's felt that way since he and Chan were children. Maybe that's why he didn't feel like he had to be on guard around Chan. Even though they were fighting to be the last one standing, here Chan was, offering to help Minho. He racked his brain to try and come up with a malicious reason Chan would be doing this, but nothing made sense.

Minho sighs again and closes his eyes. Suddenly his eyelids feel incredibly heavy and a wave of exhaustion slams into Minho. He had been running on adrenaline for the past week, so that in this one moment of peace, the exhaustion finally catches up to him. Minho is unable to keep himself awake, and is pulled into the deep, dark embrace of sleep.

  
  


***

  
  


_ “Hyung? Where are you?” Jeongin cries. _

_ “I'm right here, Innie, hold on!” Minho shouts, struggling to get to his friend. _

_ His legs are heavy and it feels like he’s running through molasses. He can see Jeongin ahead of him, lying on the grass and writhing in pain. His angel-like face is twisted in agony, and he's reaching out for Minho.  _

_ “Minnie hyung, please! I'm scared!” Jeongin sobs, and Minho doubles his efforts to get to the boy. _

_ “Innie, don't worry, hyung is here,” Minho tries to keep his voice even, but it's trembling as he fights to move. _

_ Just as he finally gets to Jeongin, the ground opens up beneath them, sending them tumbling into darkness. He can hear Jeongin screaming, but he can't see him. He twists around as they fall, desperately trying to find Jeongin. His fingers brush against a cold hand, and he grabs onto it tightly. He can barely make out Jeongin’s face in the darkness, but as soon as he does the younger is yanked away from him, screaming for his hyung- _

Minho awakes with a start. His breathing is labored and his heart is pounding. Minho forces his breaths to even out, repeating to himself that it was just a dream.

“Minho? What happened, you were screaming,” Minho can barely make out what Chan is saying to him.

“I'm fine, it was just a dream,” Minho says flatly, sitting up but wincing as pain shoots through his ankle.

“You don't sound fine,” Chan replies warily. “Who's Innie?”

“He's-” Minho stops, taking a deep breath. “He's a friend.”

“Oh.” Chan says, and drops the subject, almost as if he knows what happened.

A silence falls over them as Chan gets up and rummages around in his bag. Minho looks around and realizes that Chan has wrapped his ankle. It's doesn't hurt as much anymore and the pressure from the bandage helps immensely. Minho smiles softly, reminded of how Seungmin used to dress the wounds he got when he went out hunting. He quickly shakes that thought off, however. 

Chan finds what he was looking for in his bag, which looks like one of the initial items from the Cornucopia. Minho is impressed, Chan has balls for getting something from the Cornucopia in the midst of the Blood Bath. When Chan turns around and comes back over to him, he’s holding a basket with something wrapped in wax paper and a canteen inside. He sits down next to Minho and starts unwrapping it, revealing a piece of bread. 

“Ironic, isn't it?” Chan laughs softly, and Minho decides he likes Chan’s laugh. “The note said that the sponsor hoped it would be similar to the bread from home.”

“We played the sweet baker card pretty hard at the Capitol, didn't we?” Minho laughs along with him. “What's in the canteen?”

“Soup. It's actually pretty good,” Chan replies. “I wonder why a sponsor would want to send me such nice things, I haven't exactly been an exciting person to watch.”

“How did you break from the career group without being killed?” Minho asks, suddenly curious.

“Those stupid dogs that were chasing you were also chasing us. In our panic, I got separated and found this place. Figured it was a pretty good place to camp out,” Chan answers, shaking his head slightly. “Those things were fucking terrifying.”

Minho goes silent, remembering what Jeongin’s innocent eyes had looked like inside that terrible thing. Chan looks like he's going to ask Minho what's wrong, but he must have decided better of it. He starts opening the soup, pouring some into the cap of the canteen before offering it to Minho.

“Oh, no I couldn't-” Minho starts.

“None of that. When was the last time you ate?” Chan interrupts, and Minho racks his brain trying to remember.

“I think it was a few days ago…” Minho days sheepishly.

“Then take the damn soup,” Chan sighs. “I'll force feed it to you if I have to.”

“Okay, okay, I will,” Minho relents, taking the cap from Chan and slowly sipping the soup.

It's heavenly. Minho can't remember the last time he had real food, and this soup tastes better than anything he's ever eating. He knows it's the hunger talking, but he doesn't care. He’s careful not to sip to fast, however, he doesn't want to get nauseous. There's a comfortable silence between them, Minho drinking from the cap and Chan straight from the canteen. Minho looks up at Chan as they eat, and something in his heart softens.

“His name was Jeongin.” Minho says quietly, suddenly very interested in staring at his soup.

“What?”

“Innie. He's who I was dreaming about,” Minho explains. He's not sure why he needs to tell Chan, but he just does. “He was the skinny little boy from District 11. I lost him a few days ago. There was nothing I could do.”

“I'm sorry,” Chan breathes, placing a comforting hand on Minho’s knee.

“And the fucking Game Makers put his eyes into that fucking dog,” Minho spits. “Innie’s eyes were the prettiest part of him, and they soiled them.”

“That's what they did? Fuck, I knew those eyes weren't natural,” Chan curses, grip tightening on his knee, making Minho’s heartbeat quicken.

“It's horrible. I fucking hate them, you know?” Minho says, pure malice dripping from his voice. “I wish I could destroy them all.”

“Me too,” Chan says softly. “Up there in their fancy houses with their fancy clothes and food, watching children kill each other. It's sick.”

“I wish there was a way to just send them a big fuck you,” Minho sighs.

“I mean, we could follow Jackson’s advice,” Chan says slowly. “Win together? There has never been two winners before, if we refuse to kill each other what can they do?”

“You may be onto something,” Minho replies, thinking hard. 

An idea suddenly strikes Minho as they're talking. It may be partly selfish desire, but it would piss off a lot of people, he knew that for sure. Winning together would definitely cause a scene, but this would create pandamonium.

“Chan?” Minho asks slowly. “There's something even better we could do.”

“What is it? Anything to piss off the Capitol.” Chan says, putting the canteen to the side and scooting closer to Minho.

“You know how we’re being filmed? What if we…” Minho hesitates, suddenly unsure of himself.

“Yes?” Chan tilts his head as he waits for Minho to finish his thought.

“Well, now I'm embarrassed,” Minho says, looking up at Chan.

Chan’s eyebrows shoot up, and he gives Minho a  _ look.  _ Minho swallows hard. Does Chan know what he was going to say? His question is answered for him, however, in the form of Chan leaning into his space. Minho hadn't noticed, but Chan had somehow ended up directly next to him, their thighs barely touching. Chan’s face is impossibly close, and he reaches up to run his fingers lightly along Minho’s jaw.

“If you're gonna say what I think you're gonna say,” Chan says quietly. “I think we should.”

Minho is staring at Chan’s lips now. He holds his breath as Chan gets even closer, before pressing their lips together. Chan’s lips are soft despite them being stuck in the woods for weeks, then Minho faintly tastes the mintyness of medicinal lip balm. Minho thanks the stars for that damn sponsor. Minho is the one who eventually breaks the kiss, pulling back to look into Chan’s eyes.

“Do you really want this?” He asks hesitantly.

“Yes,” Chan whispers. “You're hot and fuck the Capitol.”

“Couldn't have said it better myself.” Minho replies.

Before he knows it, Chan is picking him up and moving him so he’s laying on the sleeping bag that Chan must have put down before encountering Minho. The older winces slightly as his ankle is jostled, but Chan is quick to kiss him to distract him. Once he's laying down, Chan climbs on top of him and kisses him hungrily. 

“You know I've been thinking about this for a while?” Chan says as he starts kissing down Minho’s neck. 

“Yeah?” Minho replies, breath hitching as Chan sucks at the sensitive skin where his neck and shoulder meet. “Me too.”

Minho is telling the truth. There's not exactly a lot of lookers among the miners in District 12, so seeing the cute baker everyday wasn't unappreciated. Now that they were older, Chan was in fact quite hot. And here he was, giving Minho hickies in a fucking cave while the Hunger Games continues outside. 

Minho lets out a gasp as Chan reaches down to palm him through his pants, arching into the older’s touch. Chan smirks and sits back on his heels before pulling off his shirt. Minho stares at his bare chest in awe. Chan is ripped, to say the least. There's a slight sheen of sweat coating his pecs, and Minho is not ashamed to think that it's attractive. But then Chan notices him staring, and a blush creeps up Minho’s cheeks.

“Like what you see?” Chan says, chuckling lightly. 

“Yes,” Minho answers, reaching up to run his fingers across Chan’s abs. 

Chan laughs again and ducks back down to keep kissing Minho’s neck, which now probably has more marks than the rest of his battered body. Minho repays Chan by reaching into the older’s pants, gripping Chan’s length in his hand. 

_ Of course he's fucking hung,  _ Minho thinks to himself as he starts languidly stroking Chan. 

Chan groans softly into Minho’s neck, nipping a bit to show his appres for Minho’s ministrations. He quickly grows impatient, though, and sits up again. He hooks his thumb in one of Minho's belt loops and tugs slightly.

“Can I take these off, baby?” Chan asks softly and Minho nods, melting at the pet name. 

Chan pulls Minho’s pants and underwear off, mindful of his ankle, and tosses them where his shirt went moments before. Chan runs his hands up and down Minho’s pretty thighs as the younger squirms under his gaze.

“Quit staring and do something, hyung!” Minho says quickly, swatting at Chan’s hands. 

“Okay, okay, calm down, I'm getting there,” Chan laughs, but removes his hands from Minho’s thighs.

He spits into his hand and brings it to rub at Minho’s entrance gently, before pushing a finger in. Minho gasps at the intrusion, which isn't painful, just rather uncomfortable.

“It's okay, baby, it'll feel good soon,” Chan soothes, starting to move the finger inside Minho.

Chan leans back down to kiss Minho in order to distract him, nipping softly at his lips. Minho gets so into the kiss that he doesn't even notice when Chan slips in a second finger. He runs his hands across Chan’s chest again as they kiss, enjoying just feeling Chan. Minho does notice the third finger, and lets out a pained whimper that Chan swallows with another kiss.

“Shhh, baby, it's okay,” Chan says again. “If it's too much just let me know and we'll stop.”

“No!” Minho shakes his head. “It's good, just uncomfortable.”

“Okay, baby,” Chan says, kissing Minho again as he slowly fucks into him with his fingers

Soon, Chan deems Minho stretches enough. At that point, Minho is a moaning mess, the slight pain turned to outright pleasure. Chan’s long fingers reached all the right places, and when he curled them in just the right way...it was heavenly. But eventually Chan pulls his fingers out, and Minho whines softly at the loss.

“Don't worry, baby, I'm not going anywhere,” Chan chuckles, lowering his pants slightly and pulling out his cock. 

Minho can feel his mouth literally watering at the sight. Chan is even bigger than he felt in Minho’s hand. The thought of Chan being in him is almost too much, and he urges Chan to hurry up. Chan laughs and obliges, lining himself up at Minho’s hole.

“Ready, baby?” Chan asks, rubbing himself against Minho’s entrance.

“Yes, Chan, please,” Minho replies, smiling up at Chan, who grins back.

Chan then slowly pushes himself into Minho, letting out a punched out groan. Minho whimpers, hand scrabbling to find Chan’s. He has never felt this full before. Chan’s fingers were nothing compared to the feeling of Chan’s cock deep inside him. It hurts, but it hurts so good. Chan squeezes Minho’s hand reassuringly as he starts to move, and Minho gasps. Pleasure shoots up his spine, and a high-pitched moan falls out of his lips. 

“You okay?” Chan asks, slowing down.

“Yes, oh my god, please keep going!” Minho breathes.

Chan smirks and does as he's told. He thrusts into Minho harder and faster, and forces noises out of him that he didn't even know he was capable of making. Chan wasn't being too quiet either, growling in Minho’s ear, telling him how good he feels around his cock. Minho’s heart flutters like a schoolgirl at the praise, which surprises him a little considering the situation he's in.

The sound of skin against skin echoes throughout the cave, and at any other time Minho would have been mortified, but he can't bring himself to care. He's too far into the pleasure, and somehow the thought that this could be the last thing he does before he does somehow comforts him. Life threatening situations do funny things to people, and for Minho and Chan it created the desire to fuck in a cave with the whole of the Capitol watching. The idea that people are watching them perform this intimate act excites him, and dimly he hopes it's causing chaos in the Game Maker’s headquarters. 

Minho looks up at Chan, and Chan stares back at him. Something too complicated for words passes between them, and a bond only possible through their extreme situation forms. Chan squeezes Minho’s hand again, and leans down to kiss him again as he speeds up his thrusts. The kiss is their most passionate one yet. Chan sucks at Minho’s bottom lip, pulling it in and nibbling it a bit before sloppily kissing him fully. 

“Are you close, baby?” Chan whispers, breaking their kiss with heavy breaths. 

“Yes, please Chan, can I cum?” Minho asks, looking deep into Chan’s eyes.

“Cum for me, baby, show them how good I can make you feel,” Chan growls, quickening his thrusts into Minho. 

Minho lets out a high-pitched moan and wraps his arms around Chan’s neck, the older starting to stroke Minho’s neglected cock in time with his thrusts. It doesn’t take long for Minho to cum all over himself and Chan’s hand. Chan pulls out and finishes over Minho’s stomach, groaning as he does so. Chan collapses next to Minho on the sleeping bag, pulling the younger close. They're both breathing heavily, but Minho is content. There's a long period of silence before either of them speak.

“So what now?” Chan says, rubbing his thumb soothingly on Minho's hip.

“I honestly don't know,” Minho replies. “But when do we ever?”

“Fair enough,” Chan laughs. “How pissed off do you think the Capitol is?”

“God, I wish I could see their faces right now,” Minho says, shaking his head slightly.

“This one’s for you, dickbags!” Chan giggles, flashing his middle finger to the entire cave, where there's a hidden camera somewhere.

“We better get some sleep, they're probably going to throw hell at us soon,” Minho mumbles, curling into Chan’s chest.

“You're probably right,” Chan sighs. 

Neither of them feel like really cleaning up, but Chan rips a piece of his shirt to wipe them down. He helps Minho put his pants back on, as that would be most difficult to deal with if they were rudely awoken by the next nightmare thought up by the Game Makers. 

They don't bother climbing into the sleeping bag, they're both too sweaty and gross still. So they settle for snuggling on top of it, and slowly they drift off into a fitful sleep, bodies still on alert for the next danger.

  
  
  



End file.
